The User's Guide and Manual for your CAITLIN SNOW unit
by SoulSpeak
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional CAITLIN SNOW unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the CAITLIN SNOW unit.
**Thank youuuuuuu all you guys for leaving a review! I really appreciate it.**

 **As for whoever Guest is (the troller), idk who you are but please stop leaving flames. I appreciate constructive criticism but flames like what you posted is not constructive criticism.**

 **Anyways, this one really isn't as funny as my other fics in this series but..yeah. I really tried to make this funny but Cait is such a serious person so...yeah :)**

 **ENJOY EVERYONE**

* * *

 **The User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The CAITLIN SNOW Unit**

 **Manufacturer: S1 Central City Inc.**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a life size fully functional CAITLIN SNOW unit. Please follow all specifications listed below to maximize your enjoyment of the CAITLIN SNOW unit. _Note: Season 1 and Season 2 CAITLIN SNOW units are sold separately._

Technical Specifications:

Name: Caitlin Snow

Alias: Doctor, Cait

Age: 28

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 117lb

Resident of: Central City

Accessories:

1 bed

1 heart monitor

1 first aid kit

1 emergency med kit

1 set of misc. surgical tools

1 set of misc. bandages

Programming:

Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will arrive programmed with five general functions.

Doctor: Are you too lazy to go to a doctor because you have the flu? Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will diagnose you, suggest treatments and/or prescribe medication. _Note: You may be forced to bed rest for a few days._

Medical Dictionary: Are you studying to major in pre med and just can't remember all the muscles in the body? Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will happily help you. _Note: The CAITLIN SNOW unit may ramble._

Chemist: Do you need help in isolating a certain type of chemical? Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will gladly help you isolate the chemical and more. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms and/or deaths due to chemical spills._

Protector: Do you have friends that always gets you in trouble? Introduce your CAITLIN SNOW unit to him/her and you'll never get in trouble again. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any sort of troubles you may get into._

Love Advice: Are you constantly getting your heart broken? Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will eagerly give you some advice to make your love life better. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for anymore heartbreaks._

Besides these five functions, your CAITLIN SNOW unit is designed to be friendly, determined, and compassionate.

Cleaning:

Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will clean itself but will appreciate your help, especially during that time of the month. _Note: During that time of the month, be sure not to irritate the CAITLIN SNOW unit._

Frequently Asked Questions:

Q- My unit cries about some guy named Ronnie in its sleep and it's waking me up. How do I get it to stop?

A- Your CAITLIN SNOW unit is going through heartbreak due to the particle accelerator explosion. _Note: Trying to talk to it may help._

Q- My unit keeps complaining because my BARRY ALLEN unit keeps getting hurt. How do I make it not get hurt?

A- Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will naturally complain. Try switching it to the medical dictionary mode and it might not complain anymore. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible if this does not work._

A- My unit has been missing for a day and my BARRY ALLEN unit won't stop rambling about it. How do I find my missing unit?

Q- Your CAITLIN SNOW unit has been kidnapped by the LEONARD SNART unit and the MICK RORY unit. Your CAITLIN SNOW unit will return shortly. _Note: We suggest comforting your CAITLIN SNOW unit after it has returned._

Q- My house burned down because my unit's boyfriend suddenly bursted into flames?! How do I tell my mom when she comes home from work?

A- We are sorry your house burned down but we cannot help you. _Note: S1 Central City Inc. is not responsible for any damage to any of your possessions and property._

Q- My unit is crying about its boyfriend again! Apparently it flew into the wormhole that appeared yesterday? I don't know what's happening anymore. Can I return these units?

A- S1 Central City Inc. has a policy of a 60 day refund. Visit our website for more information. _Note: You cannot return any of the units if your purchase date has past 60 days._

Troubleshooting:

My unit is mad at me. Why?

 _Have you refused to rest in bed, purposely harmed yourself, killed the RONNIE RAYMOND unit, betrayed any of the TEAM FLASH units, and/or stayed up late? Please be more specific._

What's wrong with my unit's boyfriend?

 _Your CAITLIN SNOW unit's boyfriend has become a metahuman named F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. when merged with the PROFESSOR MARTIN STEIN unit because of the dark matter wave the particle accelerator explosion released._

My unit is complaining because I accidentally hit my head while trying to jump off a tree with my friend. How do I get it to stop?

 _Your CAITLIN SNOW unit is concerned for you. We suggest you listen to all the instructions she provides you with._

Why can't I sue S1 Central City Inc. for burning my house down?

 _We have already stated under the Programming section that we are not responsible for any damage to any of your possessions and/or property._

My unit is constantly trying to kill me by shooting ice at me! It's mad that I called it Caitlin. My mom wants me to return it but I don't want to. How do I convince it to stop?

 _You have accidentally ordered the KILLER FROST unit. Please return it immediately. Note: S1 Central City Incorporated is not responsible for any injuries, self-harms, suicides and/or deaths._

My unit is keeping my BARRY ALLEN unit in my creepy basement. It threatens me whenever I get near the basement. Help!

 _You have accidentally ordered the HUNTER ZOLOMON unit. Please return it immediately if you don't want to keep it. If you do, please look into the (S2) CAITLIN SNOW unit and/or the (S2) BARRY ALLEN unit. Be sure to click on the Season 2 units._

* * *

 **There will be a poll on my profile page on what character from Earth-2 I should do next :) So please please PLEASE check that out.**

 **Anyways review! I do really enjoy reading each and every one of your reviews.**


End file.
